Their Goodbye
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: If someone asked what is the taste of goodbye, she could answer right away that's salty. / "Every hello ends with a goodbye, Karma-kun." /KARMANAMIFIC /R&R?


Assassination classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

.

.

.

.

It was snowing.

She stepped on the white ground that'd been covered with snow, slowly she walked towards her destination. The amethyst orbs behind her glasses gazed straight to the front, she shouldn't waver.

Because, after all, she already decided.

Every hello ends with a goodbye, sure they understood that clearly, but it still hurt to face the real deal.

Okuda clenched the her mantle.

The breeze that touched her face was cold and the sky was really dark, but the city remained bright because of the lamps. She sighed into her hands and rubbed them together, the air was still chilly as ever even though she already wore mantle and scarf.

Okuda touched the scarf.

She will miss this scarf, surely. This scarf was a present from him when they celebrated christmast together for the first time.

She cherished their time together, she always did.

Well if it already came to this, just what could she do? She knew this would happen, somehow.

The train sound was clear in her ears, she almost reached her destination. The place could already be seen,but her steps got heavier and heavier as she was getting near. Her heart ached and she felt tears gathered in the corner of her eyes when she saw a familiar red-haired man sat on the bench. He was closing his eyes while wearing a headset, luggage on his side.

She knew he was distressed too.

Okuda took the last step in front of him, he noticed her immediately and stood up.

"Hi, Karma-kun.."

Her smile couldn't even hide her sorrowful expression.

"Finally you came, Manami."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm late."

They smiled to each other, but the atmosphere was heavy. The words she wanted to say got swallowed along when she gulped.

"You know.." Karma started, "The air is rather chilly, isn't it?"

She just nodded.

He took out something from his coat pocket, a pair of gloves, then slid them into her hands. They were warm. He smirked while still holding her hands.

"You shouldn't go outside without gloves in winter, Manami. Your hands could get freezing!"

She laughed at how he always exaggerated things. "It's okay Karma-kun, that won't happen. Oh and also.." She took off her scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "You forgot to wear scarf too."

Karma stared at the scarf.

"Ohh ahaha, right. But aren't you cold?"

"Nope, these gloves are warm."

They fell silent again.

There were so many things they wanted to say, and those words got stuck in their throats instead. The clock continued ticking, he clenched his hands till his knuckles turned white, he couldn't hold it any longer.

He wrapped his arms around her, she was caught of guard. He hugged her so tightly, struggling won't do.

Not like she was gonna struggle, though.

She always loved his hug.

"Karma-kun?"

"I'm sorry, Manami." He said while burying his face in her hair. His favorite lavender scent, he was sure he will miss it.

His voice brought her to her limit. Tears flowed down her cheeks, it was getting hard to breathing because her chest suddenly felt really tight.

If someone asked what is the taste of goodbye, she could answer right away that it's salty.

Karma let go of the hug just to touch her face, now wet because of the tears, he wiped the tears away.

"Karma-kun, I-" He suddenly closed the distance between them, softly landing his lips on her pink lips. They savored the moment while hoping that time could just be stopped, but the ticking clock didn't stop.

Finally his train arrived, she pulled away first. She held his face, her eyes stared straightly into his eyes.

"Thank you very much for all this time." She smiled, "Let's meet again if fate allows us to."

"Don't say that."

"Every hello ends with a goodbye."

"Manami-"

"Goodbye, Karma-kun. I'll… always love you."

There were no words left to say, Karma only bit his below lip to suppress his emotions. He lifted his luggage then started walking to the train. Before stepping into the train he looked at Okuda.

"Of course, right, me too. For now, goodbye... Manami."

The door closed as soon as he walked in. They smiled to each other for the last time before the train left.

After it left, Okuda stayed in her place, the tears came streaming down again. It was painful, too painful. She quickly wiped the tears away, she shouldn't be weak.

For now she could only pray for their fate.

"Hey, is it alright if I keep calling out your name even if we're already separated?"

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Listening to Eine Kleine and When the First Love Ends really got me to the angst mode ;;;;

Sorry for the grammar mistakes

thanks for reading


End file.
